Trump Tulip
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Trump Tulip. Trump Tulip (郁金香号手; pinyin: yùjīnxiāng hàoshǒu) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]] introduced in the 2.2.7 update. This plant has two forms, in one form, he is yellow and heals other plants, while in the other form, he is red and attacks zombies with blue musical notes (and hypnotizes zombies with red musical notes at higher levels). The healing form is only activated when there are zombies close enough to him. Origins Trump Tulip is based on the tulip, a genus of spring-blooming perennial herbaceous bulbiferous geophytes, and a trumpet, a brass instrument commonly used in classical and jazz ensembles. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food upgrade When fed with Plant Food, Trump Tulip releases soundwaves along with ribbons and flowers, which deal damage over a 3x3 area and heal other plants continuously within 3 seconds. Costumed The Plant Food effect now lasts for 5 seconds. Level upgrades Strategies Trump Tulip should be treated as a Heavenly Peach that will not heal, but instead, attack if there are no zombies nearby. Pairing him with defensive plants such as Wall-nut or Endurian is recommended as he prolongs their survivability and attacks incoming zombies. Like with Heavenly Peach and Phat Beet, planting multiple Trump Tulips around Sweet Potatos and Hot Dates can result in an almost everlasting zombie attractor. Keep in mind that he can't attack if there is a zombie close to him, so zombies such as Swashbuckler Zombie or Lost Pilot Zombie will pose as a huge threat. A way you can prevent this is by using other attacking plants and pairing him with those other plants or pairing it with knockback plants like Chard Guard or Primal Peashooter. As of Level 2, he is sometimes able to hypnotize zombies, making him a more predictable and cheaper Caulipower when it works, although it is not recommended to make your strategy revolve around this. Always remember that the red notes cannot hypnotize Gargantuars (regardless of levels Gargantuars currently is) and any zombies that are higher level than him. With his healing ability, however, using Heavenly Peach is better since the latter is cheaper and does not require zombies to get close to heal. Gallery Tuliptrumpeter Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Tuliptrumpeter HD.png|HD Trump Tulip Tuliptrumpeter Costume HD.png|HD costumed Trump Tulip Tuliptrumpeter Legendary Seed Packet.png|Seed packet Tuliptrumpeter Legendary Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece ATLASES PLANTTULIPTRUMPETER 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites Tuliptrumpeter Advertisement.png IGOTTULIPTRUMPETER.png|Trump Tulip's puzzle piece obtained via Lucky Treasure tuliponagoldtile.JPG|Trump Tulip (attacking form) on a Gold tile Ahahanothertulip.JPG|Trump Tulip (healing form) on a Gold tile YEEEEESH.JPG|Plant Food ability TulipSP.JPG|Seed packet ImitaterTulip.JPG|Imitater seed packet dedtulip.JPG|Grayed-out Tulip Trumpeter Tulip Trumpeter Announcement Pic 1.png Tulip Trumpeter Announcement Pic 2.jpg Tulip Trumpeter Announcement Pic 3.jpg Tulip Trumpeter Announcement Pic 4.png Tulip Trumpeter Announcement Pic 5.png BirthdayTulip.png|Roulette Event Icon TulipIdle.gif|Idle Trivia *He reuses MC Glory's sprites when his projectile hits something. *His face is the same as Thyme Warp's face. *He is not wearing a costume in his costume puzzle piece. *Although his name suggests he plays the trumpet, the instrument he actually seems to be playing resembles a sousaphone. *Despite the fact he is available from the Lottery System since version 2.2.8, his icon is not shown there. See also *Heavenly Peach *Caulipower fr:Tulipe Trompettiste Category:Healing plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Area-of-effect plants